Le jour de la StValentin
by BobDaisy
Summary: Petit One-Shot tout simple sur Ruka et Akatsuki le jour de la St-Valentin. J'espère que vous aimerez.


**Yeah ! Pour la St-Valentin je me lance dans les fanfictions sur Vampire Knight ! **

**C'est un tout petit one-shot sur Ruka et Akatsuki…J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**A propos, j'ai préféré mettre qu'ils s'appellent tous par leur prénom, c'est trop compliqué sinon.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ruka Soen rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et se tourna tristement vers la fenêtre. Il était presque deux heures du matin et la neige tombait à gros flocons dehors. La jeune vampire soupira. A cause des événements de l'année dernière, la Night Class de l'académie Cross avait fermé et tous les vampires qui la composaient avaient du rentrer chez eux. Depuis, Ruka passait ses journées à dormir et ses nuits à ne rien faire. De temps à autres, elle participait à un gala ou voyait ses amis mais ces occasions étaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

Son regard se posa sur le calendrier et elle ne pu retenir une larme. On était le 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle passait cette fête loin de Kaname. Kaname…Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle repensait à son amour à sens unique. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui et espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien. Elle s'inquiétait pour Yûki aussi. Ce qui était étrange, elle aurait du ressentir de la jalousie envers cette fille mais elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à elle en temps que vampire de sang pur. Seule la petite humaine lui venait en tête.

L'horloge du salon sonna deux heures et Ruka lâcha un nouveau soupir. Elle sentait que cette journée allait être très longue entre ses parents qui lui demanderaient pourquoi elle n'avait aucun prétendant pour la Saint-Valentin et l'immense vide qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Kaname. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Le vide envahissait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à _lui_.

Qui était ce _lui _? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'il s'agissait de Kaname, et ça avait sûrement été vrai à une époque, mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il s'agissait de quelque d'autre. Un garçon qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait mais elle ne savait pas qui. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de comprendre ces étranges sentiments qui l'habitaient, un visage flou et familier à la fois lui venait en tête. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir à qui il appartenait…

_**Ding dong**_

La jeune vampire ne bougea pas, attendant qu'un des serviteurs que ses parents avaient embauchés aille ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

_**Ding dong**_

Agacée, Ruka se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

***

-Hanabusa, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre aucune de tes excuses pitoyables. De toute manière, c'est trop tard, nous sommes presque arrivés chez elle.

Akatsuki marmonna quelques injures envers son cousin. Comment s'était-il fait embarqué dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il mourrait d'envie de le faire mais quand même…

-Et si elle me rejette ?

Car oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, Hanabusa avait réussi à le convaincre d'avouer son amour à Ruka.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle te rejette ? Tu as tout pour toi. Tu es beau, intelligent et puis surtout tu as l'inestimable chance d'avoir un cousin aussi brillant que moi.

-Hanabusa !

-Bon, écoute, si elle a l'air de mal le prendre tu n'auras qu'à lui faire croire que c'est une blague, un pari entre nous.

Akatsuki le regarda, incertain. Il cherchait une nouvelle excuse pour échapper à cette corvée lorsque la limousine s'arrêta. Les battements de son cœur se mirent soudainement à accélérer. Son cousin lui fit un sourire confiant en lui tendant le bouquet de roses et le poussa hors de la voiture.

***

Hanabusa regardait son cousin s'avancer vers la grande villa des Soen en jubilant intérieurement. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'Akatsuki en pinçait pour Ruka mais n'avait jamais fait de commentaires par égard envers eux. Mais maintenant que Kaname était loin, le cœur de Ruka était de nouveau à prendre et il savait que son cousin était le candidat idéal. Ils méritaient tous les deux de connaître le bonheur. Et puis, ils lui seraient reconnaissants à vie, ils voudront à tous prix le remercier. Et Hanabusa ne demandait pas beaucoup, il ne désirait qu'une toute petite chose. Etait-ce beaucoup demander d'être le parrain de leur premier enfant ? Sans oublier que celui-ci devra s'appeler Hanabusa Junior.

***

_**Ding dong**_

Akatsuki sonnait pour la dernière fois. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. D'un côté il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas là et d'un autre, il souhaitait la revoir. Voir son magnifique visage, entendre sa douce voix, sentir son parfum de fleur, replonger dans la chaleur de ses yeux marron…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et il se retrouvait face à elle. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Un air surpris apparut sur ses traits sublimes.

-Akatsuki ?

-Salut Ruka.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il tenait et elle le dévisagea, encore plus confuse. Il inspira un grand coup et commença à parler.

-Bon…ben…c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui. Et…euh…c'est la fête des amoureux qui a été inventé pour que les gens qui s'aiment se déclarent leurs amours. Alors, je suis venu pour te dire…Je t'aime Ruka. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Mais toi tu aimais Kaname. Et maintenant qu'il est parti je me suis dit que peut-être…

Il n'osait pas la regarder en face, mort de honte. Ruka ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le fixer, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Akatsuki compris qu'il venait de se faire humilier pour rien. Il essaya d'oublier la douleur de son cœur brisé et afficha un faux sourire amusé sur son visage.

-C'était une blague Ruka ! Juste un pari avec Hanabusa.

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner de la porte. Pourquoi avait-il laissé Hanabusa l'embarqué là-dedans. Ces derniers espoirs qu'elle puisse l'aimer un jour venait de s'envoler, le laissant brisé de l'intérieur.

-Attends ! Tu veux rentrer ?

***

Ruka regardait Akatsuki s'éloigner. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et ils avaient passé toute la nuit et le début de matinée à discuter. De tout et de rien. Aucun des deux n'avait abordé le sujet le plus important, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le dire à haute voix.

La jeune fille se sentait le cœur plus léger en allant dormir. Maintenant elle savait. Le visage flou s'était éclairé et elle avait compris. Elle était amoureuse de Kain Akatsuki.

Fin

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Laissez une review, même si c'est pour critiquer, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis.**


End file.
